


Miss Me?

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dark Adam Milligan, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rough Kissing, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: Imagine Adam finally returning from the cage all grown up and catching you by surprise in the bunker as he pulls a gun to your head and says: “Miss me, Sweetheart?”I set this between season 14 and 15 because I think Adam would join forces with the dark side and be a good foe for the Winchesters. (That is if they bring him back for the last season which I hope they do.)





	Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine from page 11 or 12 of [<https://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/>]

She sat at the table in the Bunker library as she did some research for a case her ‘brothers’ were working on. She was so wrapped up in the text she was reading that she didn’t hear the door open or the footsteps that signaled someone’s arrival. Her back was to the entrance of the library and when she felt the coldness of a gun pressed to her temple she yelped in surprise before the offender put their huge hand over her mouth to silence her. “You scream, you die.” A strange but familiar voice told her. She nodded her understanding. “You pray for your angel, you die.” The intruder continued. She again nodded in understanding. “Now that, that’s settled. Did you miss me, sweetheart?” The man behind her questioned as he released his hold on her and spun her around to face him. “Adam?” She breathed out in shock as her eyes went wide at his appearance. He was all grown up; his face and voice were the only things she recognized.

**_Nine years ago_ **

_She sat in the back of the Impala as she watched Dean converse with Adam or rather Michael who was wearing her half-brother’s ‘suit’ as Lucifer (in Sam’s body) stood off to the side. Dean took a fighting stance and before the Archangels could react she saw Cas throw a Molotov cocktail of Holy Fire onto Michael (and Adam) who disappeared from the cemetery instantly. She ran out of the back of the car and grabbed Dean to stop him from going after Lucifer for destroying Cas. She cried as Sam regained control over Lucifer so he could jump into the Cage. Michael reappeared to stop his brother but they both fell into the hole and she screamed Adam’s name as she ran to the spot to see him falling with his arm stretched up toward her. She fell to the ground as she broke down wailing. Dean picked up her sobbing form and placed her into the Impala._

He was twenty-nine now still tall as ever at 6’ 1”, his blonde hair was longer than she’d last seen it, his once beautiful blue eyes were dark and full of untold emotions and his face was lined by age and torture but she supposed ten years in the Cage would change anybody’s features. At twenty-two and only 5’ 2” she felt dwarfed by his size more so now than she ever did before. “I’ll tell you what baby girl. I sure did miss you. All those years down there without my saving grace.” He told her as he traced her cheek with his gun. The cool metal almost scalding against her heated flesh. She shivered as he brought the gun down to trace the expanse of her neck. He placed the muzzle underneath her chin and used his strength to force their eyes to meet. “You can speak you know. Although I’d much prefer to hear only my name, yes, please, more or Daddy from those beautiful lips.” He told her as his smirk turned devilish. “They’re not here. If you’re planning on taking revenge they’re not here, they’re on a hunt a few states over.” She told him. _Why the fuck would you tell him that you idiot?_ she internally chided herself. “Oh no, I mean I am seeing as they left me in a hole for a decade but I’m here to reclaim what’s mine. I’m here for you, sweetheart.” He told her as his smile turned feral and he moved the gun from her chin in favor of wrapping his hand around her throat.

There had always been a darkness within the youngest Winchester even if he didn’t claim the name. She was his younger sister with seven years being between them, same mother but different father. As far back as she could remember he’d claimed her. She was his doll spoiled beyond belief until she was twelve and puberty hit her like a ton of bricks. She matured into a curvy little thing and boys took notice most of all Adam as he went from doting older brother to possessive monster. She didn’t know how but he made sure no one save him, their mother and her father were near her. She could still vividly remember the day everything took a dark and sick turn.

**_Ten years ago_ **

_He’d caught her kissing a local boy on their porch after said boy had walked her home from school. He pulled the boy away from her forcefully and almost beat him before she stopped him. He dragged her into the house by her hair all the while he called her every derogatory name he could think of before he told her that if she wanted to be a little slut he’d show her what a slut she could be. He sat himself down on the edge of his bed and relinquished his hold on her hair to position her across his knees. He lifted her uniform skirt and palmed her panty clad ass before he spanked her about twenty times or so._

_He yanked her plain white cotton underwear off as he threw her down onto his bed and covered her body with his. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his bare erection against her ass. He continued to degrade her as he thrust two fingers into her dry channel. She felt betrayed by her body when she realized that his ministrations were turning her on. He’d at least had the decency to make her come before he thrust into. He set a brutal, hard, fast and deep pace as he fucked into her unwilling body. She had felt a gush of wetness that she was sure wasn’t her natural juices. By the time he came inside of her she was on the brink of unconsciousness. She managed to pick her head up enough to take in his appearance and his soft cock covered in her juices and blood was the last thing she saw before her vision went black._

Some people would’ve called her crass but when she found out that him and her mother had been killed by a ghoul she was relieved that her hell was over until said ghoul killed her father and his family. Adam’s memories were the only thing that had apparently spared her. She knew she’d developed a sort of Stockholm Syndrome with him but he really was the only family she had left despite how evil he was even after he was resurrected by Zachariah.

Pain in the back of her head brought her out of her thoughts as she found herself pushed onto the table hard by the hold on her throat. “Don’t forget the rules.” He reminded her as he brandished his gun in front of her face. She nodded her understanding as best she could within his hold. He sat the gun down by her head as he pulled a knife out from his jeans. Her eyes widened in fear as she thought the worst. “Don’t worry, baby girl. I’m not gonna hurt you much. Although the thought of cutting you into little pieces for them to find is appealing but I would never hurt you like that.” He told her as he cut through her flannel and undershirt quickly in one smooth motion. Her jeans and panties were handled much the same but he cut through them one at a time instead. Once he had her bare to him a wicked gleam overtook his blue eyes. He pulled back from her and divested himself of his own clothing. She’d never seen him fully naked before. She’d seen him shirtless and in boxer briefs but that was inevitable when living with someone. He seemed bigger more imposing than he had the last time she’d seen him and he probably was.

He was all muscle now and pure strength. He knew exactly how to use it against her too. Her eyes traveled down the length of his body until she stopped at the erection that jutted out from dark blonde untamed curls. He looked bigger than he had felt inside her if that was even possible. He smirked at the look on her face before he ran his hands over every inch of her exposed skin. He curled his hands underneath her arms and dragged her up the table by her shoulders until there was room for him to climb on top of it with her. He blanketed her body with his as he braced himself up with a hand on either side of her head. He leaned down onto an elbow as he dragged one hand over her body before he stopped at the tuft of hair on her mound. He crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss as his fingers delved into her sex. He played her body like an instrument and before long she felt the sting of betrayal at her body as she always did when he used her. She moaned as a particular thrust found his fingers against the spot that made her see stars. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and tangle it with his own.

She threw her head back on a wail as she came around his fingers in a gush that she felt on her own thighs. He pushed himself up onto his knees between her spread legs before he wrapped them around his hips. He took his cock in one hand and teased her dripping wet slit with it sliding it up and down until he stopped at her clit. “I don’t think you’ve ever squirted with me before. Even though we only had a few sexual encounters before I fell. Have you been practicing, hmm? With one of them?” He questioned as he smacked her clit with his cockhead the wet sound echoing in the big empty room. She mewled at the sensation and silently cursed herself for the noise. “Oh, you have missed me haven’t you baby girl?” He asked as he slammed to the hilt into her in one thrust. She screamed out in pain as he groaned at the tightness of her velvet channel. She grabbed onto his forearms to ground herself against the brutal pace he set. His hands gripped her hips with bruising force as he slammed in and out of her. “Fuck, you’re so tight baby. You feel like you’ve been untouched since I last had you.” He grunted out and hissed as he felt her nails dig into his skin.

She keened and cried out at his thrusts as she dragged her nails down his arms. “Yes. I’ve missed you. Is that what you want to hear? That I missed my big brother?” She gasped out between thrusts. He moved from his hold on her hips and leaned down onto one of his elbows above her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He buried his head into the juncture of her shoulder and neck, his breath hot against her skin. “Yeah. Actually it is. God, I swear you were made for me. You feel so perfect around me, hot, tight and wet. I’m gonna breed you, fuck you full of cum over and over again until it takes and your belly swells with our child. You’re mine. _Mine_.” He said against her as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck. His name a constant prayer on her lips as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around them mixed with her moans and his grunts. His thrusts became erratic and messy. He bit the spot where his mouth had stopped and when he came a few thrusts later his teeth broke her skin. The pain sent her over the edge as she gushed around him. She didn’t see his eyes change color as her blood filled his mouth. In her post orgasmic haze she could practically feel his cum seep deep inside her womb.

* * *

She didn’t remember passing out and certainly didn’t remember being moved. She woke up in a strange motel room on a bed with Adam pressed against her side with his arm possessively wrapped around her stomach all the same. She looked down at the white shirt draped over her body and noticed a large red spot on one side. She used her free hand to press against the spot and _fuck_ it hurt so she pulled the fabric up as best she could and saw the Enochian sigils on her ribs almost identical to the ones she had seen tattooed across Cas's ribs several years ago. She could cry but the movement would undoubtedly wake her bedmate. Cas would never find her now even if she was brave enough to pray for him at a point when Adam ever left her alone. She felt silent tears fall down her face as despair overtook her body.

This would be her new normal now being used by her half-brother whenever he pleased until he got her pregnant or worse until he felt the need to dispose of her. While her friends and people she’d come to know as family looked for her. Exhausted from crying a dreamless sleep claimed her.


End file.
